Crossing Allen
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Allen has to sleep with debt collectors in order to pay off Cross's debt. Cross walks in on one their sessions and Allen thinks that he'll abandon him for being a whore. But really, he feels guilty. Cross/Allen later on. Warning: non-con
1. Chapter 1

I really didn't want to be working on two stories at once, but I made a schedule as to when I can post my chapters of complicated and the other oneshots. Chapter seven of Complicated will be posted either the 6th or 7th. I'm trying to do two of the themes for Laven week: Ocean and Connection. I haven't started either, but this is just something to pass my time considering it's too hard to go on the internet with a virus.

Prompt:

Allen sleeps with the debt collectors to get them off his master's back so he can have more time with his master in one place and also to earn favors and money.

Cross finds him after a particularly rough session and feels very guilty and Allen is scared that Cross is going to ditch him now that Cross knows he's a whore.

Kinks:

Non-con/Dub-con Debt-collectors/Allen

Comfort sex Cross/Allen (After Allen is a better, mind you)

Chapters for this will definitely remain small considering it's not on the top of my to-do list.

"Master, I…"

"Idiot apprentice, I don't care how you do it, just pay the debts!" Cross yelled from the couch of their most recent hotel room. Allen nodded, he was just going to tell his master that he needed another day or two, but obviously he didn't care as long as they were paid.

Allen walked out of the hotel and into the street. Maybe he could sneak into a bar and gamble again. He only needed twenty-five hundred dollars this time. Last time he had needed twice that, and Allen had managed to pay it within four days. He sighed and kept walking until he came to a bar that had a table full of drunk, gambling men. Allen smirked and opened the door.

.XxX.

He got back to the hotel four hours later along with seventeen-hundred dollars. He had played until one of the other men realized he was winning everything, then came back, smirking at his work the whole way. He figured if he did this well the first night, he'd have everything they owed by the following night. That is, until he got to the door of his hotel room.

There was a strange, dark haired man standing there, ready to knock. Allen suspiciously approached him, knowing he wasn't an akuma.

"Sir, can I help you?" He politely asked. The man turned to him and only then did he realize he was carrying a briefcase.

"Why yes! You wouldn't happen to know a man named Cross Marian, would you?" The man motioned towards the door, "I'm here to collect money."

Allen twitched, "So soon? Oh, I mean yes. I'm his apprentice. But, I thought that the money wasn't due until tomorrow." The man shook his head as Allen opened the door and invited him inside. "Can I have until tomorrow then? Honestly, I already have more than half the money."

"That's just great! But unfortunately, I can't wait until tomorrow. We've already extended your due date twice. I'm sorry."

"I only have seventeen-hundred though. Can you please just extend it until this time tomorrow?" The man shook his head. "I don't have enough then, sir."

"Then," The man took a step towards the boy, "You'll just have to pay with your body." He pushed Allen down onto the mattress before straddling him.

"Sir, please! What are you doing? Please stop!" Allen cried from beneath him.

"Boy, stop squirming. You don't have enough money, so think of this as another way to pay and be reimbursed." The man pinned his arms above his head with one hand, and used the other to begin unbuttoning his shirt. "This can be short and sweet, or, you can make it hurt. Which would you like?" Allen whimpered, "Short and sweet it is." He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his knees before tugging the boy's down, along with his boxers.

"Ahh! What are you doing?! Stop!" He cried as the pants were ripped from around his ankles. The man only smirked and grabbed the boy's thighs and pushed them into the air for better access. "Please! …no!" He cried right before the man gave one thrust, burying himself completely within the squirming boy. "AUGH! Please stop! He cried over and over again as he continued thrusting into the boy, not giving him any time to adjust.

"Calm… down, boy!" He managed between breaths, "We're almost done."

"No! Please stop!"

"Very polite… aren't you?" He mocked as he gave another thrust into the boy before coming violently inside him. He collapsed against the boy before hurriedly pulling away and pulling his pants up and leaving an envelope next to the boys limp form before hurrying out the door.

Allen stared blankly at the wall until he realized his master could get back at any moment. He stood an immediately noticed the pain that shot from his backside to his spine and back down. He sat back down, flinching. He waited a minute before he patiently stood back up, ignoring the pain as he walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

When he stepped out, his master was in the room. He was holding an envelope. An envelope that he had failed to notice when he had gotten up from the bed.

"M-master, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Allen stuttered as he tried drying his hair.

"Where'd you get all this money?" He asked, fingering the neatly stacked bills.

Allen didn't know there had been any money, especially not money left over from a debt collector gone rapist.

"I was collecting money to pay of our loan, sir." Cross grunted as he pocketed a few of the bills and pushed the rest back into the envelope before tossing it back onto the bed.

"Looks like you're a little short now so go and get some more, kid." Cross replied as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him Allen sat on the bed, staring at the envelope. So he'd been used as a prostitute. So what? He got the money he needed and then some, and it was over. He wouldn't cry. No, he wouldn't. Even as the pain continued to shoot up his spine every time he moved, he wouldn't cry. He was going to be an exorcist; crying was not an option for a matter as small as this.

He grit his teeth and grabbed the pants he'd been wearing, digging in the pockets for the money he had made that day. . It added up to a little over four thousand dollars. If he kept it from Cross, he'd be able to pay the next loan in time. But if he kept it from Cross and he found out, he'd spend it all and make Allen work twice as hard as he had tonight. Allen flinched at that thought, but then an idea hit him.

What if he used his body to pay the debt-collecting men? He'd done it once, and sure it'd hurt, but next time wouldn't be so bad. And if it took that much off his work load, then why the hell not? A boy could be a prostitute just as easily, right?

He decided. It would only be with debt collectors. He'd go and get new underwear just for the occasion. This was going to work. If the women his Master slept with could do it, so could Allen.

A/N: I feel bad for having our cute little innocent Allen raped by a big and mean debt-collector, but hey. What's done is done. I hope people actually read this considering my story with Lenalee and Cross didn't take very well.

I'm happy with just one review. :] And really, considering I don't like this, it won't be updated without at least one. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Nineteen Reviews? I think me brain just died. I've never gotten that many for anything, and you guys… you… -cries-

Thank you all so much for waiting such an obscene amount of time for this extremely short chapter. I know it's not a lot, and I'm sorry. I've just got so many stories to update/write from the meme and birthday fics, that I don't have nearly as much time as I wished I did. And with school starting, ugh, I'm going to have even less.

Thank you reviews!

**Xox-Koneko-xoX**, she-who-should-not-be-named, **JokerlovexRandomosityx**, Yami no Serena, **kyothefallenkit**, Akwon, **Mai Kugarashi**, TheAngelIsrafel, **Pnginlvr**, XxLipstickLullabyxX, **setsuko**, **teshiba**, **Kichou**, Dark-Kumineko, **Enya**, Fan, **Miyavilurver**, harrylover101, and** Fox Loves Shinigami**.

I love you all! -happy face- And TheAngelIsrafel, if you're reading this, I would gladly do your request of 'Yuu Kanda masturbating' and 'Allen on his knees before Kanda' if it meant you'd update Circus of night ;D PS would it be ok to put them in one fic?

EDIT: I re-formatted~ yaayy.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and never will.

-

**Chapter 2.**

He walked back to the hotel the next day with uneasiness. He'd bought all the things that perverted older men would like, but now he was having second thoughts. What would he do if they didn't want him anyway? No, no, no! He couldn't think like that! This was going to work. He kicked himself for doubting it even for that second.

It definitely felt weird that he had so much money in his pocket. And hiding it from Cross, well, it was necessary to ensure that they'd be able to get around if it need be.

But the real question was: should he send in the money for the next due date, or wait and try to seduce the man that would come to his house? Was he even sure the man would pay for it himself even if Allen serviced him? He thought and thought, unsure of himself and what he should do. He opened the door to the hotel room to see Cross in a towel.

"I'm sorry master!" He blushed, turning away from him, ready to walk back out.

"Idiot apprentice! You've been my apprentice for years now, this is nothing. You've seen me in worse situations." He growled, looking through his bag for clean underwear.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course." He bowed, closing the door behind himself and wandering into the room.

"When are you going to get the laundry done? I've only got one pair of clothes left, idiot." He said, pushing all his dirty clothing into a pile beside his bag.

"Yes sir." Allen nodded.

"Tonight. When I go out, so when I get back you won't be here." They had got a single room this time, and they never blew over too well. Allen was forced to stay out most of the night, or at least until the woman he brought home left.

Allen silently sat on the bed, scanning his memories for the closest Laundromat. He frowned; he couldn't recall one for at least two miles. Long night ahead of himself, he laid back against the pillows, falling into a light sleep as he heard the door shut, signaling Cross's departure.

.XxX.

When Allen woke up from his nap, the sun was no longer in the sky. He scanned the room, assuring that his Master had indeed, gone out. He sat up, drowsily rubbing his head as he yawned, walking over to the pile of dirty clothes he was in charge of washing. He gathered them and put them all in his own empty duffel bag before opening the door and locking behind himself.

Two mile walk, hmm? Well, maybe now that his pockets were full, he could pay for a ride. But then again, if Cross saw him…

Forty-five minutes later, he entered the Laundromat.

"Hello, may I help you?" It was the elderly woman behind the counter asking.

"Um, yes. Can I have two tokens?" He held up a few bills and she smiled.

"That's three dollars." He smiled, handing her the money and receiving the tokens before walking over to one of the washers. He opened Cross's bag first, scowling when he pulled out one of his woman's undergarments. Should he throw it out or wash it? Well… maybe he had some sick fetish, so he decided to wash it for his Master. In the washed next to that, he put his own clothes along with the new garments he had purchased.

Allen sat on the bench, dozing in and out of consciousness as he waited for the laundry to finish. When they were finally done washing, he paused.

Shit.

He couldn't dry the lacey and frilly things he'd bought, could he?

.XxX.

Half an hour later, Allen was on his way back to the room, duffle bag full of wet undergarments and dried laundry that was in a separate bag. He'd had to stuff the garments into the bag before the woman behind the counter saw them after all. If she'd seen him, he would've been mortified and probably have died on the spot from embarrassment. But there was no doubt Cross would just bring him back to life to kill him again. Especially after seeing what exactly had been in that bag.

He sighed once he began walking, his backside still hurt from the debt-collector-gone-rapist, and he had to walk another half mile. But even after that dreaded mile, he wouldn't be able to go to his room, Cross probably still had one of his women in there. He'd have to wait for another couple of hours for the least, and if he wasn't lucky, he would have to sleep on the street or outside the door.

Once again, he found himself wondering if he should just use a little of his extra money for another room at a different hotel. After all, he hadn't gotten a decent nights worth of sleep in a while. And if Cross expected him to be an exorcist, and wanted him to be train-able, he'd need rest.

With a smug smirk on his face, he wandered into a little motel check in shack that had a sign that said 'vacancy' on the window outside. Knowing better than to be overly extravagant, Allen politely asked for the cheapest room the motel had to offer. After taking the key, he walked back outside and down the little row of doors until he got to the one that had a rusted number '12' on it.

Of course it wasn't the best of rooms, but it was still better than the street, and even better than some of the hotel rooms he'd stayed in the past. It had a twin bed with a plain blue comforter in the center of the room with a small nightstand next to it, a small wooden table in the corner of the room near the window that was poorly shaded by the binds, and a small chair next to it. Allen hadn't expected anything more than that. Hell, he'd expected cockroaches and holes in the ceiling for the price he paid.

He set the bag of laundry on the bed, smirking to himself about his master only having enough clothes for the next day. It'd all been too perfect. Until his stomach began to growl.

With a gentle smile on his face, he walked out of his room and back onto the street in hopes of finding a small diner, or something or other. Once he was seated, he gorged himself with the food he usually didn't get enough of. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he was full. All because of the stupid old pervert that decided to pay him for a little rough sex.

But everything that he was happy about seemed to vanish once he saw said man, walking to the door right next to his motel room.

Chapter two. End.

Thanks for reading! All you reviewers are absolutely LOVE!

**ATTENTION! All D. Gray-Man authors that happen to read this (or would be interested in writing), we need writers on the DGM kink meme. We are in DESPERATE need. I would say for every seven-eleven request, one gets filled. Not all of them are even yaoi/yuri or require an M rating. I've taken quite a few that aren't. If you're interested in Bringing the meme back to life, Google it or ask me for the link. Really.**

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. It's been almost a month. -more, I think.- Really sorry about that, I just got around to updating Take Control and remembered this. -gets slapped- I am officially on Live Journal! If you want to buddy me there -is a loser- search the same name -bloodiedangle- Thanks for reading!

P.S. I'm soooo sorry if the formatting is messed up. If it is let me know and I'll fix it this Friday unless you can put up with this for two thousand words. Again, sorry. FF hates Vista.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray-man in any shape or form.

-

Taking a deep breath, Allen willed himself to think happy thoughts. Happy. Thoughts. Yes- No. It wasn't working. Holding his breath, he fumbled around in his pocket until he produced the small motel room key.

Glancing up as he moved the key to the small opening in the knob, he noticed the man was laughing attempting to open his own door. Allen was convinced Karma had it out for him; the minute he caught a brake, this happened.

Scraping the tip of the key against the lock in an attempt to get the door open, Allen dropped it. Quickly looking at the older man to the side of him, he bent down and scooped the key up, immediately inserting it into place and turning.

Sighing once the door was properly closed- slammed- into place, he pressed his back against it. His cheeks were flushed for reasons unknown and he was hyperventilating. If this was how he was going to react every time, he wouldn't be able to do it.

Just as he had calmed himself, a knock came to the door, startling Allen. Taking another deep breath, he cracked it open… and there stood Cross.

"Apprentice! How'd you get here?!" he demanded, pushing the door the rest of the way open.

"M-master!" He choked, unbelievably relieved that it hadn't been the debt collecting man. "I-I was doing laundry like you told me and I was going to bring it to you tomorrow morning."

"Idiot, that's not what I asked. How'd you get a room?" He growled, pushing his way past Allen and into the room.

"I had a little extra money and I got the cheapest room they had…" He mumbled, following his master down the short hallway that led to the bed.

"Where the hell did you get the extra money? And why the hell didn't you give it to me?" Cross asked once he'd seated himself on the bed, crossing his legs. Something was off. It was easy to tell when Cross was drunk- sure, but he wasn't. Drugged, possibly? No, Cross wouldn't fall for anything that easily.

"I was gambling to get the money and came out with a little extra, and you said not to come back to the room tonight, so I decided to stay here…" He continued, nervously glancing at his master.

Cross had laid back, one arm lazily draping over his eyes. Something was weird. Allen had only seen him like this once, and he didn't even remember the reason. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad reason, though.

Cursing lightly, he moved his hips upward and motioned for Allen to come to him. Doing so, albeit hesitantly, he approached Cross' side and began playing with his sleeve.

"Master?" He whispered, looking up to see that his master was still in the same position. Cross wasn't moving; the only evidence that he was alive being the slow breathes he was taking. Allen could smell the booze and smoke emanating from the older man, and almost felt bad seeing him like this. He never acted sad, depressed, call it what you will; it wasn't Cross. This- this was definitely unsettling.

"What do you want, idiot?" He breathed, inhaling deeply once before going back to his regular pace.

"I- uh, are you alright?" He whispered, scared to hear the answer to his own question.

"No, fuck, I'm not. Is that really how you got the money?" He asked, voice… there was something in his voice that Allen didn't recognize and it made him squirm where he was standing.

"Yes." There was nothing he hated more then lying, but it was necessary. If he was the one in charge of paying the debts, then he'd come up with ways to pay them.

The older man sighed and pulled Allen's arm until he was lying next to him. Allen was shocked, there was no other word to describe how he felt besides it. Cross never cared, and honestly, it was freaky when he did.

"Master?" He whispered again, but Cross completely ignored him. Instead, rolling over to face the other direction.

"Shut up." And Allen didn't ask anything else. "Do you remember the talk we had a while ago?" He whispered, Cross never whispered.

"I- uh, yes. The conditions, well, the rules you set for me." When he was thirteen the man had told him about jobs he could get in order to make money, and now that he thought about it, the jobs he wasn't allowed to take.

"Just- Just remember it. Now go to bed, idiot."

-

When Allen woke up, he was sleeping on the chair. Not the comfortable bed he'd rented the night before, oh no, a chair.

And Cross was sitting across from him. On his bed. What the hell? Was he really that nice? The other man was still asleep, however, and Allen suddenly remember why'd be been so nervous when he went to bed. Cross had been acting out of character. Way, out of character. He'd almost sounded like he cared.

Wait.

Why had Cross come to his room in the first place? How did he even know where he was staying? Had he followed him? Wasn't he supposed to be off womanizing? How had Allen not thought about any of this the night before?

Augh, too many questions. Especially this early in the morning.

Groaning as he sat up- note: motel chairs definitely weren't comfortable- he walked to the small bathroom and took a shower, dressing in his newly washed clothes. When he walked out, Cross was awake and attempting to glare holes into the wall. It was all so weird.

Shrugging it off, he walked out of the room with all their belongings, planning on going back to their original room. When he opened the door, a familiar warmth greeted him and he smiled. Eyeing each side of him, he saw no one. No pedophile. No one.

He set off down the street, deciding to count the money they owed. A thousand here, a couple hundred there… it wasn't really as much as he had thought it to be, but it still wasn't enough.

And then there was Cross. Looking down at the dirt road he'd decided to take, he thought back to what he'd said last night. He didn't know what had happened, so Allen could continue the easy money maker with ease. But, if Cross found out, he'd be in trouble. The man didn't set any rules for Allen, the few that he did were the law. It was mostly because he'd confessed to being a partier at the age of fifteen and telling Allen to get laid, but still. Selling his body was braking one of the golden rules.

Allen had always tried to stay out of trouble, whether it be with the police or Cross. He was gentlemanly to make up for his master. Even if Cross found out, surely the punishment couldn't be that bad considering Cross was a million times worse with rules than him.

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Allen turned the corner that lead to the street the hotel was on. The vendors were already open, and Allen couldn't help but buy an apple. It obviously wouldn't quench even the smallest part of his hunger, but he'd settle for it.

Once inside the room, he picked up Cross' other bag and was about to leave when he noticed Timcampy.

"Tim, come on! Don't wanna get left behind, do you?" He joked with the golem as he turned around. Less than three yards away was the man he'd been trying to get out of his head.

Politely smiling, he waved at the man and pulled out the second key he'd had in his pocket. Unknown to Allen, Timcampy was angrily fluttering around.

In a matter of seconds, Allen was pushed forward and past the door of the hotel room. The smile remained plastered on his face as he was pushed onto the foot of the bed, the other man crawling over him.

"So, you're stalking me now, hm? Are you that desperate for money that you wanted seconds yesterday?" The man asked, wrestling with Allen's coat until the buttons came undone.

And to say the least, Allen was confused. He hadn't planned on sleeping with the same man twice, and he really didn't understand how the man found him appealing in the least. His body was marred with scars, no matter how small they were, they were plenty noticeable when he was undressed. And stalking him? It had only been a coincidence!

Before he could explain it to the man, lips were crashing with his own and his back was being forced off the bed to take off the unbuttoned jacket. Of course he didn't protest; he'd been planning on having more sex. But it still felt weird, no matter how he looked at it. He would definitely never understand how Cross slept with so many women. Was it something you grew into? Was Allen going to get over the awkwardness of it eventually?

Growling, the man pulled his shirt off, dipping his head down to lick along a scar. Allen moaned, arching his back so the tongue would apply more pressure to his body.

"How'd you get these scars, boy?" He asked, not pausing for a second, which Allen thought was pretty cool.

"I battle a lot. Kind of like a mercenary," he mumbled, wanting thee man to shut up and get going! The man hummed and continued his descent, only stopping when the waistband of troublesome pants got in his way. With the command to undress, the man pulled away and entered the bathroom, coming back with a small bottle of what seemed to be lotion. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees before tugging on Allen's hair.

"Have at it, kid." He mumbled, pulling his face closer to his crotch.

"I'll try, but I've never done this before…" He mumbled, nervously running his tongue along the erection much like the other had done to his scars. The debt collector hummed again, pushing Allen farther up the bed so he could lay down. With the boy positioned between his legs, he groaned. He wasn't doing anything.

Before he had to say anything, a mouth closed around him. And fuck- it felt better than it had before.

The door burst open, revealing a pissed off redhead.

-

Yay. A chapter that's longer than the rest. -1700 words- that's a lot more than I planned. Oh, well. Thank you all for the reviews. They make me feel special.

Make me feel special-er?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this.

THERE'S SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. BEWARE.

-

"M-master!" Allen choked, sitting up and away from the man. The last thing he'd ever been expecting was for The Cross Marian, his Master and womanizer, to walk in on him while attempting to make a little extra cash. But here he was, apparently as God's way of saying "expect the goddamn unexpected".

The redhead made no move to pull the man away, or do anything. In fact, he stood in the doorway, frowning. His eyes were glazed over and Allen immediately recognized him as being drunk. He reached down to the floor and grabbed his underwear, sliding it into place and getting off the bed.

Cross still hadn't moved. It was just… unsettling.

"Master? I was just… um?" The glanced up from the floor, expecting to see so much anger that it would set him on fire in the other's eyes, but there was nothing. He was completely blank.

"Boy, get the fuck back here." Came a command from behind him, the debt collector glaring intensely at Cross. Allen wasn't exactly sure what to do. He couldn't just let his Master watch, but he wouldn't kick him out of the room. And he couldn't drag him away; the debt collector would be mad…

Biting his lip, he grabbed Cross' sleeve and pulled him into the hallway, much like a mother would do to a misbehaving child, and quietly excused himself with a smile.

"Master, how much did you drink?" He'd never seen Cross so drunk that he couldn't speak or make eye contact. He waved his hand in front of his eyes, checking to see if there was any reaction. None. Cross had begun mumbling nothings, Timcampy popping out of his sleeve. "Master!" Allen hissed, tugging at said man's sleeve until he glanced downwards. "Master, what happened to you?"

There was a grumble, and Cross broke away from the boy's grip, turning, and almost tripping in the process, to walk back down the hallway. "Uh, sir?" Allen called as Cross fell against the wall, steadying himself with his forearm.

"Idiot…" It was surprisingly clear considering how drunk he must have been to let alcohol claim him. With that, he continued his attempt down the hallway and towards the stairs. Oh. Stair. Allen cringed and was about to run after the man when he finally realized that he was in a pair of boxers with another couple a few doors down staring at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Really, sorry!" He apologized, bowing for empathize his apology. Giving Cross one more glance, and watching as his head collided with the door in an awkward attempt to open the door, Allen frowned and sent a piteous look before ducking back into his room.

"I'm sorry," he found himself apologizing to the man once he'd come back into the room. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as the man sighed.

"You ought to fucking pay me for how much this sucked," he growled, turning away from Allen as he closed his eyes. It hadn't been intentional. Hell, what kind of kid wanted their guardian to walk in on them whoring themselves?! Not Allen!

"I- I'm sorry about that, I could start over if you'd like…" He whispered, gaze locking on the bed sheets rather than the still-hard and naked man in front of him. It was the least he could do for having Cross interrupt them… right?

"No," he smirked, dragging his body closer to Allen. "We should just get to the 'fun' part. It'll end up hurting, though. I was planning on being nice to your small body," Eyes wandered up and down Allen's frame, making him shift uncomfortably on the bed. "But that sucked. Pun intended. If your gonna be a whore, have the decency to give a good blowjob, boy."

Allen was blushing and squirming on the bed, trying with all his might not to look at the man who was still staring him down. "Didn't hurt that bad afterward, did it? It's be a shame if you were in pain later on…" he continued, grabbing the boy's wrist and flipping him onto his back roughly. "No answer? No preference? Nothing?" The debt collector asked with a smirk on his face, running his free hand down Allen's stomach until it rested above his naval. "I want an answer…" he breather into the ear of the boy underneath him.

"I… Is there a way to make it less painful…?" He sheepishly asked, snapping his eyes shut to avoid the shame a staring at another man.

"Why, of course. Do you think I want to hurt you?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic manner; voice husky. Allen's breath caught, he anted this over with and it was getting dragged on and on. His cheeks flushed and he looked to the side. Timcampy was there… Shit. Even if Cross didn't remember this later on, Timcampy would show it to him!

"Uh, sir. I'll go get lotion from the bathroom, if you'd like." He whispered in hopes of his idea getting approved. If he could get Timcampy in the bathroom and shut the door, he'd be set.

"No, get the conditioner. It's better." The man licked along his throat, hand drifting lower to grab his flaccid cock. Allen yelped, hips bucking slightly into the touch. But before the other could continue, he pulled himself away and motioned for Timcampy to follow him into the bathroom.

"Tim!" He hissed once the door was shut. "Why did you come back? You should make sure Cross' alright!" Allen scolded the golem as he put his plan into action; reaching over the edge of the bathtub to grab the small bottle that the hotel provided. The golden ball fluttered around frantically, and Allen closed the curtain around it, hurrying out the door before the golem could follow.

Sighing as he walked back over to the bed, he laid himself down in a comfortable position and let the man do as he pleased. His legs were lifted around a pair of bony hips and the bottle was uncapped. Taking another breath as a finger was pushed inside him, Allen whimpered and shut his eyes. He could practically hear the man above him smirk, and it didn't really help at all. But then a hand came down between their bodies and began stroking him, and Allen couldn't help but cry out. And judging by the satisfied noise the other made, he knew he should act the vocal type for him.

"Ya' like that, hm? That's good, because the next part will hurt," Another warning, well, how nice of him. Another finger was pressed in and Allen wiggled his hips around, drawing the finger deeper in the process. There were nails scraping around inside of him, rubbing over the walls and it hurt. Did he ever bother cutting them? Or even filing them? At the end of the thought, his hips bucked forward, something inside him snapping as he felt liquid coat his stomach.

"Never been touched there, huh?" The man was beyond amused, mostly at Allen's expense, and the boy found himself extremely flushed, trying to look away as he felt another finger enter beside the others and slowly, they began to scissor inside of him. Fuck… it hurt.

There was a sigh from above, and the fingers were removed, replaced by something larger. As he pressed in, Allen's back arched into the pain, intent on getting it away from him. "Hn, ah!" He whimpered, head thrashing against the pillow as his back refused to drop back against the bed. Once the man was fully sheathed, he pulled back and snapped forward, giving Allen no time to give any sign of protest. He was his whore after all…

"Shit, you're fucking tighter than before…" He breathed as Allen listened to the insistent slap of skin on skin when he pulled in and out, in and out…

It took all of two minutes before the man reached completion, spilling inside Allen for the second time. The next second the man was getting dressed. He pulled an envelope out of his suit's pocket and left it next to Allen's still form, not even bothering to check if the boy was alright.

Once the door quietly closed, Allen sat up and grabbed the envelope. His heart dropped. There was only fifty dollars in it, a not next to it reading, 'If you don't get better at this shit, you won't even be worth that much'. There was no name signed, not that it mattered anyway, but Allen felt himself tear up. Maybe he really wasn't cut out for this.

-

Annnd, another chapter! Yay! My next task is to update TC, but I have other things to do ;D (Lavi/Bak and Kanda/Allen) The Kanda and Allen one will be posted by the end of the week, so yeah.

And just a little to say about chapter 188:

OH MY. I was so happy when it was released early, that I wrote half of this. But POOR, POOR Kanda. He had to beat Alma until Alma couldn't regenerate anymore D: That's horrible! His only friend and he was convinced that he killed him D: And I kinda think that's why he won't let Lavi call him "Yuu-Chan". That's so cute and sad at the same time. Before the chapter came out, there was two raw scans up somewhere on LJ and it was the pic of Kanda on the floor with Alma and his sad face. :[ I felt so bad. (BUT the Chibi Kanda was uber adorable ^^)

Now I'm gonna go and re-read a bunch of the manga so I can take in everything in a completely different way than the first time. *sniff*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, the characters in it or even the plotline.

-

Disgusted. Oh ho ho, he felt disgusted. In spite of that, the smile was on his face, as he kept it buried in his pillow. Cross had seen him, but whether or not he actually remembered was a different story. Allen had never seen his Master so… out of it. Out of the hundreds of times he'd seen the man drunk, he'd never so much as seenhim _stumble_. Alcohol had lost its touch when compared to Cross fucking Marian.

And that man! Fifty… compared to how much he'd received the last time it was nothing. Maybe it'd equal a portion of his dinner at most! The pain running up his spine definitely wasn't worth it.

But, again… Cross had seen. But where had he gone? That could prove to be the biggest problem of all. Getting interrupted was nothing compared to a missing in action General Cross Marian.

Biting his lip, he crawled from the bed, wincing as he tried to stand up straight. As quickly as he could, Allen ran to the bathroom, freeing the golden ball that was all but pleased. He bit Allen's bare shoulder and the boy didn't bother to shoo him away because he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I shouldn't have done that," he laughed through the tears falling down his cheeks. The golem stopped hitting him, instead choosing to nuzzle into his Master's neck in an attempt at comforting him. "I'm so stupid!" he whispered, grabbing Timcampy to pull him closer.

Taking in a deep breath, he forced the tears away so that he could breathe. "Tim," he continued to whisper as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the golem. "Do you know where Master is?" The golem pulled away and began fluttering towards the door, beckoning Allen to follow. "Hold on, I have to take a shower," he mumbled, securing the door to make sure the golden ball couldn't run off or the man wouldn't come back while he was in the shower.

Stepping under the hot water calmed him down slightly, the muscles all over his body releasing their tension. Looking into the steady stream of water, Allen let the water splash against his eyes. It hurt, yes. But he was tuning it out, attempting to think about other things rather than the crap he didn't feel like dealing with. Today had to be one of the worst days in his life, falling close to the day Mana died.

He tried to turn around without sending searing pain up his spine, but unsuccessful. He had to get the man's… liquids out of him. It was disgusting imaging it to be there. Clenching his eyes shut, he pressed a finger inside of himself and tried to claw it out. It was absolutely disgusting. The tears welled up again as he attempted to remove the rest of the man's remains.

Timcampy was impatiently hitting himself against the door, begging to be let in. He jumped out of the shower and toweled off. When he opened the door Timcampy was staring at him. Well, weren't they already past the little anger bits?

"Tim, I said I was sorry already. You don't have to rub it in…" He mumbled to the golem as he picked up his clothes off the floor, hating the fact that he had to wear the very clothes the debt collector had stripped from his body. It made him cringe and his backside ache, especially as he slid the too-tight pants up his legs.

"Alright, Tim." Allen picked up the bag and unlocked the door before opening it. "Take me there, please."

-

Surprisingly enough, the sky was pitch black. Especially for this time of day and year. They'd been walking for a little less than an hour, earning curious glances due to Allen's limp. The golem had seemed to develop a habit of changing directions, and it certainly wasn't helping. In the boy's opinion, they were helplessly lost. Mostly because of Timcampy. There was a brick wall to their right, and Allen could smell the greasy food radiating from it. He hadn't eaten since the night before, so it would only be natural that he should be hungry or eat, but he refused when Tim tried to pull him into the doorway.

The golem continued fluttering next to him, trying to drag him into the occasional restaurant, but Allen continued to refuse. Their mission was to find Cross, not eat. No matter how hungry he was. Damn Cross and his ability to skip towns so quickly. He was even quicker when taking into consideration that they just so happened to be in a single town, giving him the advantage.

Groaning as he rounded the corner to yet another restaurant, Allen closed his eyes and held his face in his hands. This definitely wasn't going to work. But the longer he waited, the less likely he was to actually find his Master. Cross was some piece of work, making Allen run all over town on an empty stomach. Even though the last part was Allen's own fault.

The dark atmosphere wasn't exactly helping, either. It made him tired, and added onto the fact that he was absolutely and positively starving, he was screwed. If he went to sleep somewhere, he'd wake up and have to eat. But it he ate something; he'd want to sleep part of it off. Augh, this wasn't fair. So those were his reasons for refusing to eat. Perfectly logical, in Allen's opinion.

Hn, a bar. The only good things about those were the drunken men and the money he could cheat off of them. But now was hardly the time.

Next to Allen, Timcampy began to flutter around insistently, pressing towards the bar. He raised an eyebrow at his golem, pleading that he wouldn't have to go in. Of course, he did, though.

Upon entering, he was met with a rather loud and obnoxious Cross Fucking Marian yelling something in a different language at the bartender with an arm around a big breasted woman. Oh, good day.

-

Short chapter is short. Terribly sorry, but I have no inspiration whatsoever for this story, but I felt I owed it to reviewers since it was supposed to be updated last week. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
